


Day 13- Getting Caught

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Caught, F/F, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Ada Shelby/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 8





	Day 13- Getting Caught

Humming to yourself as you waited for the kettle to boil, you leant against the counter, closing your eyes. The London Townhouse was quiet both inside and out, a slight draft making you shiver.

“What’re you doing up?” You looked up, smiling softly at Ada, who was leaning against the doorframe, her dressing gown tied loosely around her, slipping off one shoulder slightly.

“Could ask you the same,” you replied and she laughed lightly.

“Karl woke. He’s settled now,” she said and you nodded, getting a mug for her. “But seriously, why’re you up?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” you shrugged, pottering about with the tea. You placed the two mugs on the table and sat next to Ada, leaning your head on her shoulder. She pressed a gentle kiss to your temple. “Missed you while you were in Birmingham,” you mumbled, thumbing the hem of her robe absentmindedly.

“Oh, did you now?” She asked, grinning. “I was only gone a few days, love,”

“A few days too long,” you replied, looking up, biting your lip gently.

“Bless you,” she cooed, pushing your hair off your face and tucking it behind your ear. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against yours in a gentle kiss, but you groaned, grasping the front of her dressing gown in your fists, holding her close as you deepened the kiss. “Here?” She whispered into your mouth as her cool hands trailed over your sides under your shirt.

“Oh god, yes,” you moaned out, but she nipped your lip.

“We’ve got to be quiet though, YN… wouldn’t want to wake everyone up,” she teased and you nodded, letting her drag you over to the counter. You hopped up onto it, leaning down to kiss Ada some more as she tossed her robe aside, revealing her satin nightgown. You groaned softly, your hands already cupping her breasts through the fabric, causing her to moan throatily into your mouth.

Biting your lip hard, you arched your back, desperate for something. “Ada, please,” you whispered, gripping the edge of the counter.

“Since you asked so nicely,” she smirked, her hands shoved up your nightie in no time. “Lift up for me, sweetheart,” she prompted, and you lifted your hips, allowing her to slip your knickers down your thighs. You kicked them off the rest of the way and gasped when you felt her skilled fingers caressing your clit gently. Whining into your hand, eyes locked with hers, you spread your legs a little bit wider, already quivering as Ada pressed her fingers into your eager body, bending them slightly to massage against your most sensitive place. “Shhh… darling, I’ve got you…” she whispered, letting your bury your face in the crook of her neck as she began fucking you with her fingers. “Good girl, YN,” she mumbled into your hair, kissing the side of your head gently as her thumb rubbed your clit. You whimpered, hooking your legs around her waist and pulling her closer as you began bucking your hips sloppily, beginning to reach down to hike up the front of her nightgown-

The door to the kitchen swung open as janes wandered in, presumably for a glass of water. You gasped, tightening your legs around Ada and hiding your face further into her neck as she looked over her shoulder to her tenant.

“I… Ms YLN, Ada, I’m so sorry,” he said, already turning to face the door so you could right yourselves. Ada helped you down from the counter and on shaky legs and with her guidance, you wandered off upstairs to her bedroom, still a little out of breath. “M’ sorry,” James said again and Ada smiled gently.

“Not to worry,” she reassured him, swaying after you to finish what you had started.


End file.
